Mermaid Princess Mikan
by RomanticChild3
Summary: Mikan is a mermaid princess. One day she visits the surface. What happens then? Is her secret out already? Is there a love behind Natsume and Mikan? NxM (Never good at summaries.)
1. Land and Water Dont Mix

Mermaid Princess Mikan!

Chapter – 1. Land and the water don't mix.

Mermaid princess Mikan was born in a royal family. Unfortunately this case was serious, Mikan was born out of the water, Mikan would have to live on the land for at least 5 years. If mermaids are born on land their lungs don't get used to the water but they get used to oxygen instead of water. Mikan's parents were sad.

Mikan's mother was walking along a beach with mikan in her arm. She stood at a rock that her husband and herself met at. She was crying softly, pressing her forehead on mikan's. "Mikan we will surely meet again." Mikan's mother said. Mikan smiled and giggled. Mikan's mother couldn't help but smile too. She looked down and she has beautiful necklace on her neck. She took it off and placed it on Mikan. She took there on the rock.

**Someone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I saw a woman standing there with a child in her hands. I quickly ran toward her. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes.

**Mikan's Mothers POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello there Miss." I heard a voice behind me. I was shocked and turned around quickly ready to found out who the person is. Since all the human know that mermaids aren't real. Even though she had a baby in her hands she would still be able to fight.

"Whoa sorry miss I didn't mean to scare you." The man said with a sweat drop. I gasped. 'I believe this man would be able to take care. I know him for a while now and he can breathe both oxygen and H2O.

"Shiki please take care of my child. Only for 4 years. Then bring her back here and I will come and get her." I said very fast with tears rolling down my cheek.

"But my Queen I can't possibly do that. I am a royal guard and I have to protect the Queen and King at all costs." Shiki said with a very serious face.

"Shiki, this is for us. Izumi and myself. You said you are a royal guard. This is my child and she is royalty. That makes you a protector of this child." I said with a smirk.

"If this is the sake for the kingdom I will protect this child with my life." Shiki said with a kind smile.

"You have 5 years to take care of this child. Make sure gakuen alice doesn't take her in too. They mustn't know that she has all the alice's in the world. If so use you alice to make sure they don't sense anything from her. Do not let anyone see her in the water till she is 4 years old. She eats health and she gets treated with respect. No daughter of mine is going to get bullied."

"Yes my queen."

"Thank you again Shiki. I owe you a lot for looking after this child." I said with a smile. Before Shiki could answer I quickly jumped into the water. I came up to the surface of the water to wave goodbye to my little one and thank Shiki again. 'I look forward to seeing you again my sweet little Mikan.' I thought.

**In Mikan's Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I was one I could only stay inside the house I could never leave it or something bad will happen to me. Well that's what my dad said. I never had a mother while I was living. It was quite sad and depressing but I soon got over it.

I would look outside my window and stare at the sky for hours. I would also see little kids running around in the park. I would be jealous them. The only time I could leave the house for the park was in mornings so nobody could see me. With the state I am in I don't blame my dad for wanting to keep me in.

I have a breathing problem. If I would go outside it would only be for 3 hours, if I would to stay outside for more than that I wouldn't be able to breathe. If I would focus my seeing in the house I would see little bubble's of water floating. But when I blink they would be gone. I couldn't see them anymore.

Im 2 now and I go play in water a lot. And must I say that I know a lot of words and stuff for a kid my age. I grew out of my breathing problem and I could breathe properly and I could go outside my often. Plus I couldn't see those little bubbles anymore.

Have you ever gotten the feeling that someone is watching you. I do. But I feel as though im always protected when im with my dad. I feel theres a barrier all around my dad, the house, and me.

When im at the beach, I would play in the sand, making sand castles. I felt as though if I would go in the water something will be watching me while im in there. I feel the beach is the another safe for me other than my house. I would hear all kinds of voices and sounds. Whales, dolphins, crabs, and turtles songs. But something horrible happened.

When I am now 5, we were at the beach. I was playing in the sand. My friend and I would come here often to mess in the sand but today Hotaru didn't feel like playing with me so I just sat in the sand playing. Water washed up on the shore. My necklace I wear everyday started to glow like never before. I quickly looked around to see what must have caused it. I stood up and walked around my sand castle. I stop with I saw 5-8 jewels in the water. They glowed just like my necklace did. I quickly went into the water and picked them up. While I got the last one I saw a shadow coming for me. I yelled. " ! COME SAVE ME!" I stood there in shock when I saw the creature come out of the water. It was a mermaid. Wait, why isn't my dad here yet? I quickly turned away from the mermaid and saw nobody moving. Everyone was on the floor as if they are sleeping. I turned back to the mermaid. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FATHER AND EVERYBODY ELSE?" I screamed. The mermaid smiled. I turned around again to see everybody again. Hotaru and my father were standing. They bowed down. I turned back to the mermaid. Waiting for an answer.

"I am your mother. Queen of the Yukihara Mermaid Kingdom. You are Mikan Yukihara my daughter. It is time for you to return home. I will take away your memory's from here and seal them." I quickly tried to protest but I felt my eyes close. I was knocked out.

**Current Time Mikan's Pov**

**(A/N: Im not gonna put stuff like a dramatic part just for her remembering her past. I don't even think im going to put that she remembers her past)**

"Hotaru come on. Let's check out the surface. I've never been there before!" I said

"Alright." Hotaru said with an emotionless face.

"Don't let her into any trouble Hotaru." Queen Yuka said.

"Yes Aunt Yuka."

Hotaru and I swam up to the surface. We popped out our heads out of the water to look at the land. I saw surfers, lifeguards, and people in the ocean.

I saw some of the surfers just sitting on their boards waiting for something. I looked out in the distance and I saw no waves. I giggled a bit. 'If they wanted a wave they could ask me. Wait they don't even know im here. Im so stupid.' I swam to the nearest rock and tried to climb up it even if I have a tail.

I used my fire alice to dry off my tail. Finally my tail turned in to legs. I had an orange two piece on. I hopped off the rock and I stood on the water. I walked in front of two surfer. One had raven hair with red eyes. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes. I turned around.

"Let me guess your waiting for the waves?" I said with a smirk. The blonde one nodded with a blush. I smiled and turned around, my back facing them. I raised my hand and waited for a second. Waves started coming from the distance. I moved out of the way so they can surf.

"Thanks Miss." The blonde one said. I smiled.

"No problem." I said. 15 minutes after I created the waves they stopped. I turned to see if Hotaru was there or not. I guess she left without me. I turned to see the surfers. I looked in the distance. I saw a fin in the air but I think its just a dolphin. I just sat on the rock singing. But it got ruined just by a yell.

"SHARK!" A surfer yelled. I popped my eyes open and stood up. I quickly jumped on the water and started running. I saw the shark. It was heading for the blonde and raven. I wasn't fast enough to get there. By now they were underwater. I panicked. I jumped in to the water to save them. My hair was as long as my waist, an orange tail, seashells in my hair, and a orange thingy.**(A/N: What I mean by thingy is the coconut shaped like things cover the breasts area.)** The shark was swimming toward them. I quickly swam between them. I froze the shark to death with my ice alice. I pulled them by their arms to the surface. By the time we got to the surface. I pulled them on to the rock.

I sat there waiting for my tail to dry. I was to inpatient and I used my fire alice to dry them. It turned my tail into legs. I turned around to check up on the surfers. I found on looking at me with shock. My eyes widened. 'Shit he saw me as a mermaid.'

"Mmmmm…. I can explain?" I said with a weak smile.

"How can you explain when you are a creature that isn't even real?!" He said with a shocked and angry tone.

"This is going to be hard. I'll take you both to my kingdom. That's where I can explain." I quickly took 2 of the jewels on my necklace and put it in them. The jewel I believe is to help them breathe underwater. That's what my mother told me at least. Plus I really don't remember where I got them exactly.

When we arrived at the kingdom, they were knocked out. I wished to maids a good afternoon and took the boys to a room. The blonde one still doesn't know but the raven one does. I'll leave the blonde to Hotaru and raven he can come with me. I called Hotaru and told her to watch the guy. I used my alice to pick up the other one.

I walked in to the main living room. I saw my mom and dad sitting down having a cup of tea.

"Hello father, mother." I said with a smile still holding the guy. My mother and father spit out their tea as soon as they saw the boy.

"Yea ummmm….. he found out the secret." I said scratching my head. I smack the guys head. His eyes opened slowly. He looked up at me. "What never seen a girl in a shirt and shorts before?" My eyebrow rose.

"But I thought you were a mermaid?" He said. My parents spat out their drinks again.

"He does know…." My mom said.

"Hey boy, if you don't want to die then you have to keep the secret of my daughter understand that?" My father said with a serious tone. The guy quickly nodded.

"Now, what's your name?" I asked.

"Natsume." He said.

"Well, im Mikan Yukihara. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be a mermaid? Where's your tail? Don't they have tails?" He asked.

"We're underwater but this castle has oxygen in it. I don't need a tail for it."

"Alright then. Now, can you please take me home now?" Natsume asked with an angry tone.

"No, you will be now staying here in the kingdom with your friend. You'll still be able to go to your school but I will have to send my daughter there just in case you spill the secret." My father said. I smirked.

"Yes sir." Natsume nodded.

**End of the chapter!**

**Hoped you like it! :D**

**MY other story is ummmm how can I say this…. I haven't written anything for it. xD! I'll still continue it but it will take a while.**

**Any questions?**

**R&R**

**3,**

**Rae Rae**


	2. School is Cruel

Mermaid Princess Mikan!

Chapter – 2 School is cruel

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan teleported us and her parents to her house.

When I was packing up my stuff, I could hear them explaining the everything.

**Mikan's POV**

"Mrs. and Mr. Hyuuga im sorry to say this but we must take your child." I said with a serious and calm face.

"… WHAT?! WHY?!" They yelled.

"He found out my secret. He cant tell anybody. Not even the both of you."

"How is this secret so big that he cant even tell his own parents."

"Its for the sake for my family and me. You see if anyone would found out about my secret. They would try things or they will try to kill us."

"Fine you can take our son but you must let us know what the secret is."

"My secret. Mmmmm let me think about that. Sure why not. My huge secret is being a mermaid." I said very flatly. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"But mermaids don't even real. Their fake."

Idiots they think mermaids aren't even real. I smirked. I'll show them. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I grab a cup and filled it with water. I walked back into the room and stood. I put the cup over my head and poured the water on myself. My legs turned into a orange tail, my hair was as long as my waist, orange bracelets, and orange coconuts thingys on the breast area. I fell to the ground and it made a loud sound.

I was just laying there, like nobody was going to help me. I heard two people running down the staircase. I rolled on my stomach to see who it was. It was Natsume and a little girl. The little girl had short raven hair and red eyes just like Natsume. They're almost like twins. I saw Natsume with a towel and a fucking smirk on his face. How the hell can he smirk when I just revealed my biggest secret to his fucking parents. Dude that's cold. I turned to the little girl who just had a shocked face on. I turned back to Natsume. He threw me the towel. Finally.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

I quickly dried my tail. After about a minute or two they turn back in to legs. They stood in shock. I grabbed Natsume's hand and teleported us to the castle. I smiled brightly. Im still holding Natsume's hand. I brought him to a bedroom. It had a flat screen tv, sofa, king size bed, bathroom, walk in closet, kitchen, video game consoles, and video games.

"Here is your room Natsume. I hope you like it! I have to go now. Goodnight."

I pushed him in and closed the door. I walked into my bedroom and jumped on to the bed. Im so tired. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Next day.**

I woke up. I got off my bed and walked to my desk. I saw a note and a pair of clothes.

_Dear Mikan,_

_This is your new school uniform. When you enter please try to dodge all the water there. Do not mention that you are the daughter of the Yukihara family. You know that we own the biggest and highest business company on the lands. Youre going to Alice academy. Have a nice and fun day!_

_-Mother_

I picked up the outfit and dressed in it quickly. I ran downstairs, grabbed my lunch, and teleported to the school. I walked between the gates.

I teleported myself in front of the class door. I opened it up and I found myself a little late.

"Hello Miss Yukihara. I am Narumi." He said in front of the class. The class was in shock.

I slapped my forehead. "You weren't suppose to mention I was a Yukihara teacher." I said with my eyes closed and my hand still on the forehead.

"Hello my name is Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you all!" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, im so sorry. A little to late to erase their memories to. Oh well. Who would like to be Miss Yukihara's partner?" Everyone raised their hands but Hotaru and Natsume. Did I mention that Hotaru is coming to school with me to make sure im safe. "Your partner will be Natsume. Free period."

I saw all the guys faces. They seemed sadden. And the girls were just crying their eyes out. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. It seemed perfect. Now I can make sure he doesn't say anything about my secret. I skipped to the seat next to him. I sat down and just sat there without saying hi or anything toward him. I noticed a girl with permy hair.

"How dare you not say goodmorning or hi to Natsume. I don't care if you are a Yukihara or not. Do not disrespect him." The girl said.

"Hn. Like I care." I said with a cold voice. Everybody was shocked. I mean like a cheerful girl can turn into a cold one. Bet they haven't met anyone like me. I saw the girl walk over to her desk and grabbed a bottle of water. My eyes widened. She looked over to me and slowly walk toward me.

"Scared of a little water are we." She said with a smirk. I stood up and backed away. Whenever she would move forward I would move backwards. I finally hit the wall after about 5 steps. She opened the bottle and poured the water on me. Hotaru's, Natsume's, and my eyes widen. I quickly ran out of the room. I found a empty room and enter. My tail appeared. I sighed.

**Natsume's POV**

"You have ten seconds to find her before it happens Hyuuga." Hotaru said with a emotionless face. She threw me a towel.

"You knew this would happen didn't you." I said while I stood up and walk to the door.

"Yep." She replied.

I ran around in the hallway. I opened the door to find Mikan there in a corner with a little boy….. LITTLE BOY?! I quickly ran to Mikan's side and cover her tail with the towel.

"Here." I sat down and looked at the boy touching the towel. I was about toyell at him but Mikan stopped me.

"Its alright Natsume, his one too. Right Youchii?" She said with a smile.

"Yes one-chan." She said with a smile.

For some reason her legs weren't drying. Oh god. I heard the door opened. Me and Youchii stood up ready to protect Mikan's secret. We saw the girl with the Permy hair. _Shit, of all times it has to be now._

"Natsume why are you here with her? And why does she only have a towel on her legs." She walked towards Mikan but I stood up in front of her. She quickly ran past me and picked up the towel. Youchii's and my eyes . I turned around to find out…..

**End of the chapter.**

**Hoped you liked it. Sorry I haven't been posting. I have some family stuff I have to deal with and it is never easy dealing with them. **

**I will continue this story so don't worry. Sorry if I misspelled something.**

**Bye Bye**

***RomanticChild**


	3. Jealousies

Mermaid Princess Mikan

Chapter – 3 Jealousies

**Mikan's POV**

Permy come running toward me and pulled me towel off. Luckily my legs were dry. I sighed and smiled. I also heard Youichi and Natsume sigh. I looked at Permy's face. Oh my gosh IT WAS PRICELESS! I laughed so hard. They looked at me like I was crazy. (Her face was like O.o, one of those WTF faces)

"Now if you excuse me I'm going." I said. I stood up and dusted my skirt. I walked toward the door and opened it. I looked around and sensed some guards of mine wandering around looking for me. _Maybe about 4 or 5 of them_. I took Natsume's and Youichi's hands and teleported in our class. I let go of Natsume's hand and teleported towards Youichi's class.

We got into Youichi's classroom and found no one there. I sweatdropped.

"I have no class today Onee-chan." (Did I say that right?) Youichi said.

"Then want hangout in my class room." I said with a big grin. He nodded. We teleported back into my class room. I found Natsume making out with a girl. My smile twitched. '_What the fuck?!' _I walked to my seat next to Natsume's. Of course. I sat down and tried to ignore them. I swear you could hear then moaning in the kisses.

'_Alright, Mikan, keep your cool. Uggggghhhhh I can't handle looking at this. I mean like I CAN SEE AT THE CORNER OF MY EYE?! When we don't have to do anything all day, the teachers are coming in because a new student came.'_

I stood up and placed Youichi next to me. I whispered into his ear and he nodded. I walked toward the door but something held on my leg preventing me from walking out the door. I looked behind me. It was Youichi.

**Youichi's POV**

Onee-chan placed me next to her and whispered into my ear.

"Youichi stay here with Natsume I'm going outside." She whispered. I nodded.

She got up and walked toward the door. I hopped off the bench/seat and ran toward her. I grabbed her leg.

**Mikan's POV**

Youichi suddenly grabbed my leg and shook his head. I knelt down to match his level. I patted his head and stood up again. I opened my mouth to say something but someone put his/her hands on my mouth and put me on his shoulder. He/her ran toward the window in the class. I was screaming my head off. I noticed Natsume stop kissing the girl and ran to save me. Everyone was standing there in shock to scared to move.

Before he could get to me the man/woman jumped out the window. I was still screaming my head off. The man/woman landed safely on the ground and put me down. I screamed for my guards and they came rushing toward me.

**That Person's POV**

I set Mikan and the ground and she screamed for her guards. I guess she can't notice me with the sweatshirt hood on my head. I dashed away. Her guards ran after me but I froze then in ice. I laughed.

**Natsume's POV**

I watched Mikan and the strange person jump out of the classroom. I turned around and sat in my seat. I bet Mikan's perfectly fine.

**Hotaru's POV**

I looked over at Hyuuga walk back at his seat. I was a little ticked. I walked over him and slapped him. I don't believe the baka gun or any gun would hurt him enough so why not do it personally.

There was a hand mark on his face. He raised his hand to touch his cheek and rubbed it. I picked up Youichi and walking toward the door. I stopped right infront of the door. And spoke.

"Hyuuga your lucky that I know that person unlike the baka. If it was someone else I would've slapped you harder." I said in a really cold tone and walked out the door. Everyone was still in shock. I Youichi move and stick out his tongue. I smiled a little smile. '_Preparedto be shocked tomorrow Hyuuga.'_

**Mikan's POV**

I was sitting on the ground shocked and scared. I saw the guards frozen. I stood up and shakily walked toward them. I lit a face around them to unfreeze them.

**Time Skip 10 Minutes later (few minutes till schools out)**

The guards are no unfrozen.

"Are you alright Mikan-sama ?" one guard asked.

"I am just fine." I said with a smile. Hotaru next to me and Youichi in my arms.

Hotaru, Youichi, and I went to a Sakura tree and sat there. Youichi between my legs and Hotaru on my left.

Hotaru was working on an invention, while Youichi and I were trying to sleep. Youichi between my legs, hands on his lap, and his head on my chest. I was leaning on the truck of the tree with my legs spread out.

The bell finally rang. I picked up Youichi quietly and softly so I don't wake him up and held him in my arms. I said goodbye to Hotaru and walked toward the market to pick up strawberry to make a smoothie.

I was walking past people and I finally reached the market with red on my face. I heard what they where saying about me.

"Dude that girl looks really pretty cute." "Aw look at the big sister taking care of the little one." I didn't really get that one I mean like Youichi is only 3 not 1. "I want to become a mother like that girl." Stuff like that.

I walked in the fruits aisle. Opened the door with one hand and the other still holding Youichi. I grabbed the fruist that I need and walked to the cashier. I put it down and she scanned it. I handed her the money, took the bag and walk toward my house.

**Flashback ~**

"Father can we just have a house on the lands and not go back and forth in and out of the water?"

"I suppose so. But I better not find out that you are pregnant. You get that Missy?" My father said with a serious tone. I nodded. I walked out of the room.

**Current Time~**

I walked toward the house. I got to intimate that it was a really big house. 3 story at least. (A/N: They are real. My godbrother had one, before he moved) I opened the door. I walked up on the 2nd floor and placed Youichi on my bed to rest.

I walked down stairs into the kitchen. I noticed nobody was home but us. I sighed. I made my strawberry smoothie and poured a glass and put the rest in the fridge. I grabbed the glass and I walked in the living room. I turned on the tv and watched Girl Code. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN GIRL CODE!) I finished my smoothie and my eyes started to get heavy. Everything in the world went black.

**Natsume's POV**

'_I still wonder why that Bitch made out with me during class. I don't even know him.' _ I walked up on the porch, brought out my key, and unlocked the door. I stepped inside. It's really quiet, its only 7:30. I put down my bag and walked toward the living room to watch tv. I heard noises and I rushed toward the room. I saw the tv on. I sighed. I walked toward the couch.

I saw Mikan on the couch sleeping. I noticed that she was crying. I caressed her cheek. I licked her tears away. You heard me. I. Licked. Her. Tears. Away. With. My. Tongue. She whimpered. I smirked. I picked her up bridal style and walked to her room. I saw a little kid on her bed and I was confused. I just set her down on the bed next to him. I stood up straight and I heard her say, "Don't go." She said in a whispered. She grabbed my wrist. I sighed and pulled up a chair.

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up and I found Natsume right next next to Youichi. Youichi was in the middle of us. I also forgot that Youichi lives with us now. I got up and got changed.

**Time Skip: Morning (in class) Normal POV**

"Morning my Darlingggs~!" Narumi said as he skipped into the classroom.

"We have a new student." He said with a huge smile. He waved for him to come in.

A guy with brown hair, a little blonde in it, green eyes, tan body, and a bit one the muscle side.

"Hello, I'm Matt Ross. Im 17 and I have the Pheromone alice.2nd star." He said with a smile.

"Alright class free period again." Narumi said and skipped out of the class.

**Mikan's POV**

I didn't know class had started because I have my headphones in my ears. I took at my headphones and looked toward that front. I saw him. I was so happy at first but then girls started crowded him. He started looking around the room and suddenly he looked at me and smiled. I smiled to, a very huge one! I ran to him in the front and hugged him. Aw, I missed him so much.

"I missed you so much Matt!" I said. We hugged for a minute or 2, but someone fake coughed. I think his name is Koko.

"Who is this to you Mikan?" He asked.

"Oh…" before I could answer he answered for me.

"She's my girlfriend." He said with a smile and I didn't hear anything else but I did notice the room getting warmer. I wonder what it is. Natsume stood up with his bangs covering his face and walked out of the classroom. I just put it off the side. Me and Matt just have to make up the time because I haven't seen him in days.

**Time Skip: Few days still Matt came**

Natsume hasn't came to class since Matt came. Wonder why? Whoa, I feel really dizzy. I walk to the Sakura tree that I usually go to.

I sat there with my eyes closed. '_Omg I am so dizzy and hot right not. I cant stand it.'_

**Natsume's POV**

I was at my usually Sakura tree then I saw Mikan walk over here with a red face. After a few minutes I heard a thump. I looked at Mikan and I saw that she fainted. I jumped down and picked her up bridal style and ran to our house. '_Screw school. I believe I need to take care of Mikan more.'_

I opened up the door and ran upstairs. I put her on the bed and felt her forehead. '_OMG she has a really high fever just by a touch on the forehead.'_ I rushed out of the room. I came back with a wet towel and I put on her head. After a few minutes, I couldn't hold myself in anymore. I leaned in to kiss her.

**Mikan's POV**

I felt someone lips on mine. I shot my eyes open and found Natsume kissing me. I pushed him and sat up straight. Hands on my mouth. I removed my hand.

"What the fuck, Natsume?! Why did you fucking kiss me?! That was my first kiss!" I yelled at him. I was going dizzy again. I fell back but Natsume caught me.

"First kiss? You're a little bit to old for that aren't you Polka?" He said with a smirk.

"What the fuck POLKA?!" I thought my a minute. I just remember I have a polka dotted bra on. "What The Fuck, Natsume?! You fucking pervert?!"

Before I could say more he kissed me again. I pushed him.

"Mikan, why do you have date that jerk?" He asked with his bangs in his face.

"What?!" I asked in a confused tone.

He suddenly pinned me on the bed. '_What the fuck doesn't he know im sick. Idiot.'_

"Mikan, why do you have date him?" he asked.

"Who? I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"YES YOU DO. MATT. HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND." He yelled. Oh somebody's jelly. I laughed. I stopped laughing and looked straight at him.

"He's gay. I'm pretty sure he likes you and Ruka far more than me. He says im his girlfriend as a FRIEND. Not a dating one, Idiot!" I said in a angry tone.

He climbed off me and sat up straight. And walked out the door. Youichi came running in crying that he was worried about me. He jumped on my bed and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. I coughed, I covered my mouth. I look at my hand. It was red. Youichi just stared at me.

"It's nothing Youichi. Don't tell anyone kay?" I said in a sweet tone with a smile.

"But one-chan…" Youichi whined.

"I'm alright." I said with a huge smile.

"If you say so." Youichi smiled.

Youichi fell asleep on my bed. I looked and his sleeping figure and felt my eyes close. I fell asleep.

**Natsume's POV**

I need to check on Mikan. I walked in her room. I stared and her and walked closer. I looked at her hand, its like she is trying to hide something. I picked up her hand and saw blood all over it. I was shocked. I felt like the world stopped all of the sudden. What happened to her?! When did this start?! I looked at her sleeping figure. '_What are you hiddening?!'_

**End of the chapter..**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while.**

**Help me with the story because im starting to lose what to put next.**

**Well review please.**

**Bye Bye,**

**Rae**


	4. Friends

**Mermaid Princess Mikan**

**Chapter – 4 Friends**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. Tear ;.;!**

...0.

**Normal POV**

It's been days since Mikan came to this school. The days turned into two months. Natsume and Mikan's relationship has not changed at all. But Mikan hasn't been to a lot of school days, she has been eating a lot, and she has been throwing up. People have asked her whats wrong but Mikan just ignored the question.

It is now June 20.

**Mikan's POV**

I am at my castle walking in my bedroom with my friends.

"Hey guys, Natsume has some friends, I think I can hook you guys up with his friends." I said.

"That would be awesome Mikkyyyy!" screamed Anna and Nonoko. Anna and Nonoko are like twins but they have different hair colors. Anna has curly pink hair that is up to her butt while Nonoko has straight blue hair the stops at the middle of her back. They like the same stuff and they think EXACTLY the same.

"Mikan they better be hot or to my liking if not im ditching you guys." Said Sumire. Sumire is a girl with girl hair the is at her shoulder with little curls on the tips.

"Now now Sumire, don't be like that. At least give them a chance." I said with a bright smile that can charm anyone.

"But don't you have **THAT** going on this month." Hotaru said with a sigh.

"I do but still cmon. It will end soon." I pouted cutely. It's like a period for human girls but for us its once a year, you don't know when its going to end, you eat tons and tons of food, for eating a lot you throw up, and you bleed. Ok not really like a period for a human girl.

"Don't blame me when you faint for losing to much blood." Hotaru said with a smirk.

"Whateva." I rolled my eyes. Got off my bed and pick up my phone.

To:Natsume

From: Mikan

Natsume meet me at the beach that we met at.

Send Delete Save

I pressed the send button.

"Ok girls get your bathing suits, put them on, and follow me." I said walking out of the bedroom. I quickly grabbed my bathing suit and put it on in a record timing.

To: Mikan

From: Natsume

Alright.

Oh SHITTTTTTTTT. I forgot something.

To: Natsume

From: Mikan

Bring your friends tooooooo. :D

Send Delete Save

Sent.

**Natsume's POV [ Oh how I missed writing him xD]**

I felt a bang when Mikan sent that last text to me. I am not falling for her right? Theres no way. At least my friends are at my house. They usually just come over whenever.

"Guys put on your bathing suits we're going to the beach." I commanded. They nodded their heads and got their lazy asses of the sofa.

**5 Minutes later. ~At the Beach~ Still Natsume's POV**

We are waiting at the beach for the girls.

We stood there with fangirls circling us. I sighed. '_Maybe their not coming.'_ I thought.

"NATSUME!" screamed a girl. I looked around who it was. There I found Mikan in a two piece swimsu- '_damn she has a nic- What am I saying!' _Me and my friends walked over to her and her friends.

**Mikan's POV**

I was wearing a black button with sakura petals on it and light pink top. Hotaru was wearing a purple one piece. Everyone was wearing two piece but Hotaru because she believes don't show your body unless you have to.

"Sumire is the one in the black swimsuit, nonoko in the pink, and anna in the blue." She said happily.

"Mikan this is the beach for fucks sake. What happens if we get in the wate-" Sumire tried to say before she got cut off.

"What little girl. Afraid of water are we now? Anyways im koko." He said with a grin.

A vien popped on Sumire head while we just sweat dropped anime style but Hotaru and Natsume.

"We're are not afraid of water you bastard." Sumire said.

"Then why cant you go in the water? Im Ruka."

"Should we tell them?" asked anna.

"Don't care." Shrugged Hotaru.

"Tell us what? Im Kistu."

"It's because of woman hood. You what girl get when their the ages 9 or above. If I you don't know its something called a period. It where a girl blee~" Sumire said but I covered her mouth. I looked at the boys and laughed when I saw their faces. You wouldn't believe how red they are. We saw their eyes travel down our bodies….

"Don't look PERVERTS!" I screamed.

"When she shouldn't have told us that and I didn't even look because im not a pervert. Im Yuu by the way. "

"Hey, next time don't ask." Hotaru said with a grin.

"We'll keep that in mind." Natsume said with a smirk.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't posted I couldn't find out what my password was. I have over ten passwords that I use the most. **

**Hoped you liked the Chappy. Probably didn't ;.;! **

**Ciao,**

**Dis gurly writin' =3**


End file.
